The advent of microprocessor logic and its ability to operate with very low power requirements has spawned a large number of applications to remote operations wherein it is impractical to supply other than battery power. In such operations, it is essential to conserve power draw and thereby extend the life of the decision capability of the microprocessor.
One such application has been found in the reprogrammable combination electronic lock. The use of a battery powered microprocessor eliminates the need for hard wiring doors and further allows such locks to be utilized in remote locations where power is not readily available. A problem in the past has been the amount of power required to engage the locking mechanism once the microprocessor has decided that it is appropriate to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,256 discloses a clutch mechanism of which this invention may be considered an improvement thereof.